Need For Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet (NFS: PS) – gra komputerowa z serii Need for Speed firmy Electronic Arts. Produkcję nad nią ujawniono 31 maja 2007. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 14 listopada, a polska 23 listopada. Zmianie uległy miejsca rozgrywania wyścigów – zamiast na otwartej przestrzeni będą odbywać się na torach wyścigowych. Zgodnie z zapowiedziami producenta gra toczy się jedynie w dzień a tryb jazdy dowolnej nie został wprowadzony. Na trailerach widoczne są zmiany w stosunku do dotychczasowych wersji – m.in. przywrócono zniszczenia samochodu, które były najbardziej realistyczne w całej serii do czasu powstania Need for Speed: Shift. Wprowadzony w Need for Speed: Carbon tryb Autosculpt decyduje nie tylko o wyglądzie auta, ale też o jego aerodynamice i osiągach. Zastosowano również nowy silnik graficzny. Zmianie uległ także tuning samochodów. Jest teraz bardziej szczegółowy przez co auta są bardziej wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne, oraz ma większy wpływ na rozgrywkę. Rodzaje wyścigów W NFS: Pro Street są cztery podstawowe tryby wyścigów + wariacje niektórych z nich. Grip Grip – najprostszy tryb rozgrywki (znany w poprzednich NFS`ach jako Circuit) – wyścig odbywa się na zamkniętym torze, do przejechania jest od 2 do 5 okrążeń, a pierwszy na mecie wygrywa. Rywalizuje ze sobą do 8 zawodników. Próba czasowa – wyścig (częściowo) na czas, w którym startuje równolegle 4 kierowców, starających się zdobyć jak najlepszy czas na torze. Klasa gripu – zasady podobne do gripu z małą różnicą – auta są początkowo analizowane według mocy, a następnie przypisywane do grupy A (auta słabsze) i B (auta mocniejsze). W zależności od przydziału gracz musi walczyć jedynie ze swoją grupą – kto pierwszy z grupy przekracza linię mety, ten wygrywa. Jednak często może być gorąco, bo obie grupy walczą na torze w tym samym czasie. Eliminacje sektorowe – najdziwniejsza odmiana gripu. Tor zostaje podzielony na 4 etapy, a na każdym należy zdobyć jak największą liczbę (przyznawanych co punkt kontrolny) malejącej ilości punktów. Każde zdominowanie sektora daje do puli gracza tyle punktów, z jakimi zjawił się na punkcie kontrolnym. Za dominację we wszystkich sektorach jest premia – 500 punktów. Wyścig obejmuje trzy okrążenia, a walkę toczy czterech zawodników. Drift – wyścig odbywa się na krótkim i krętym torze. Należy tak operować autem, by jak najdłużej utrzymywało się w kontrolowanym ślizgu. Każdy zawodnik (oraz gracz) ma 3 przejazdy, a wygrywa ten, który po 3 etapach ma najlepszy wynik za pojedynczy przejazd. Punkty za poślizg obliczane są na podstawie szybkości, długości i kąta wykonanego poślizgu. Można też otrzymać punkty bonusowe – +250 pkt za długi poślizg, +250 pkt za szybkość i +100 za drift z użyciem nitro. Skasowanie wozu powoduje utratę wyników aktualnego wyścigu. UWAGA! W wyścigu drift mogą brać udział tylko samochody z napędem na tylną oś. Drag Drag na 1/2 mili – wyścig odbywa się na prostej trasie. Należy odpowiednio rozgrzać przed startem opony, następnie idealnie wrzucić pierwszy bieg i starać się o kolejne perfekcyjne zmiany biegów. Każdy zawodnik (i gracz) ma do dyspozycji trzy przejazdy, w których stara się osiągnąć najlepszy czas. Zawodnik, który ma po 3 próbach najlepszy czas – wygrywa. Skasowanie wozu powoduje utratę wszelkich wyników w konkurencji. Drag na 1/4 mili – te same zasady co wyżej. Jedyną różnicą jest dystans do pokonania. Jazda na dwóch kołach – Należy na odcinku ¼ mili przejechać jak najdłuższy dystans na dwóch kołach. Każdy ma 3 próby przejazdu. Kto po 3 rundach ma największą odległość – wygrywa. Szybkość Próba prędkości – Jest to wyścig długodystansowy (10-30 km) na w miarę prostej trasie z lekkimi zakrętami. Trudność polega na tym, że należy praktycznie cały czas pędzić ponad 300km/h, jednocześnie nie wypadając z trasy (najlepiej nawet nie dotykając pobocza), bo przy tej szybkości każda stłuczka grozi kasacją auta. Kto dojedzie pierwszy na metę – wygrywa. Rywalizuje do 8 zawodników. Próba prędkości maksymalnych – zasady podobne do tych wyżej – z tą różnicą, że liczą się zsumowane wskazania mierników prędkości. Na trasie takich punktów pomiarowych jest od 3 do nawet 9-10. Kto ma największą sumę na mecie – wygrywa. Soundtrack 1.Airbourne - Blackjack 2.Avenged Sevenfold - Almost Easy 3.Bloc Party - Player (Does It Offend You, Yeah? Remix) 4.Chromeo - Fancy Footwork (Guns ‘N Bombs Remix) 5.Clutch - Power Player 6.CSS - Odio Odio Odio Sorry C 7.Datarock - I Used To Dance With My Daddy (Karma Harvest Mix) 8.Digitalism - Pogo 9.Dude ‘N Nem - Watch My Feet 10.DUNE - A Blast Blast 11.Foreign Islands - We Know You Know It 12.Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Flamenco Remix) 13.Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Rock Remix) 14.Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - More (Junk O Rock Remix) 15.Junkie XL feat. Lauren Rocket - More 16.Klaxons - Atlantis To Interzone 17.MSTRKRFT - Neon Knights 18.Neon Plastix - On Fire 19.Peaches - Boys Wanna Be Her (Tommie Sunshine’s Brooklyn Fire Retouch) 20.Plan B - More Is Enough feat. Epic Man 21.Plan B - No Good (Chase & Status and Benni G Remix) 22.Smallwhitelight - Spite 23.The Faint - Dropkick The Punks 24.The Horrors - Draw Japan 25.The Rapture - The Sound 26.The Toxic Avenger - Escape (Bloody Beetroots Remix) 27.TV On The Radio - Wolf Like Me 28.UNKLE - Restless feat. Josh Homme 29.We Are Wolves - Fight And Kiss 30.Wiley - Bow E3 31.Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Kiss Kiss 32.Year Long Disaster - Leda Atomica 33.Yelle - A Cause Des Garcons (Riot In Belgium Remix) Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry wyścigowe